Sancta Pater
by Camaleao
Summary: No princípio criou Deus os céus e a terra. A terra era sem forma e vazia; e havia trevas sobre a face do abismo..." COMPLETA


**Notas de Introdução: **Fic baseada no final de "The end of Evangelion" e possui _Spoilers_. Contém yaoi leve (Kaworu x Shinji) e por fim, a Yui citada ao final do texto é a mãe do Shinji - caso alguém não se lembre.

_**"In principio creavit Deus caelum et terram, terra autem erat inanis et vacua et tenebrae super faciem abyssi et spiritus Dei ferebatur super aquas. Dixitque Deus fiat lux et facta est lux. Et vidit Deus lucem quod esset bona et divisit lucem ac tenebras. Appellavitque lucem diem et tenebras noctem factumque est vespere et mane dies unus"** Genesis Cap 1 vers. 1-5 – Vulgata_

As ondas do mar, outrora resplandecentes e apaixonantes, agora eram frias e mortas. Nenhum tipo de vida pode sobreviver alem daqueles que através dos esforços de outros já mortos, conquistaram o dito futuro.  
Aquilo era o futuro? Apenas duas crianças destinadas a serem os novos Adão e Eva, junto às carcaças do que um dia protegeu a arrogante humanidade.

As profecias foram cumpridas. Os projetos de instrumentabilidade foram realizados e a própria raça humana se destruiu com a desculpa de uma falsa evolução. Sem uma razão, o mundo se militarizou e chegou a seu epílogo.  
Aquela era a nova realidade e eles não tinham muita saída. Poderiam até dar ao mundo novas vidas que seriam dizimadas por sua tão incapaz igualdade mas não tinham mais forças para isso.  
Segundo a bíblia Deus fizera o homem sua imagem e semelhança. Mas seria Deus uma entidade tão débil e fraca?

Asuka entrou em desespero e se entregou a insanidade. Shinji já não mais fazia do que cair em devaneios constantes e enlouquecidos, esquecendo o mundo morto a sua volta e caindo nos braços desconexos do que sobrava de sua mente.

Aquele era o reflexo da agonia humana perante sua própria realidade.

O garoto perdido só podia ver em sua mente os vultos de todos aqueles que conhecera. Touji, Misato, seu pai, Kaworu. Sim, Kaworu. Seus pensamentos se tornavam demorados e tristes a respeito do pálido garoto de olhos frios.Mas, ainda que infelizes eram os mais confortantes.

Lembranças. Aquilo se tornara um jogo de recordações para que tivesse forças para continuar a viver. Não que desejasse prolongar muito sua existência, nunca quis. Mas algo - sua covardia talvez - o fizesse continuar lutando por sua existência.

Revia todos os detalhes das doces palavras de Kaworu para si. Como tudo sempre vira acompanhado de doces sorrisos e como o jovem sempre pareceu humano para ele.  
Entretanto, parecia não haver pessoa no mundo que pudesse amá-lo e seu doce protetor era o ultimo anjo.  
O anjo a qual teve de destruir com as próprias mãos.

Ninguém soube qual foi o seu pesar daquele dia. Ninguém poderia compreender o choque e o desespero que fora descobrir a verdade sobre o outro.  
Seu coração descrente preenchera-se da mais pura revolta. Como Misato, pudera lhe dar tão friamente uma noticia que acabaria consigo?!  
E foi com o maior pesar que lutou contra a unidade 02. E com uma tristeza ainda maior, a destruiu.  
Porem, era inimaginável o turbilhão de sentimentos que lhe apertaram o peito no momento que viu o anjo em suas mãos, entregue e suplicante pela morte.

E tão maravilhosa utopia foi então estraçalhada ao ver os tão belos olhos vermelhos perderem seu brilho de mistério e salvação, ao fecharem-se para sempre em troca da sobrevivência de tantos outros que nada lhe significavam.

Mas quem poderia entender? Para todos ao seu redor Kaworu não era nada mais que um anjo. E como tal, devia ser aniquilado não importando o modo. Mas para Shinji, era a sublime utopia de amor verdadeiro. Um amor que transpassava as feridas e os preconceitos. As armadilhas e o acaso. E tudo mais que pudesse passar pela mente do garoto atordoado.  
E agora, estava ali. Sobrevivendo no que sobrara do mundo antigo. Os dias extremamente quentes e as noites congelantes se misturavam a morte essencial que os rodeava.

O mundo que lutara para proteger, a ponto se sacrificar o bem mais valioso, logo fora dizimado na primeira sombra de paz. As grandes organizações famintas por realizar seus projetos, destruíram friamente tudo que foi milagrosamente salvo, importando-se com absolutamente nada. Shinji fora traído pelo resto do mundo...

Porem, em meio a uma noite lancinante, tomado pela fome e pela dor de feridas expostas ao tempo impiedoso, um clarão abrangente tomou-lhe brutalmente os olhos.  
Após alguns momentos, tentando se proteger da intensa luz que o feria, pode visualizar com clareza as pálidas feições amáveis de Kaworu. O belo sorriso pairava assim como o brilho gentil das orbes incomuns.

Seu peito estufou-se de uma felicidade incrédula e pesadas lagrimas correram pelo rosto abatido.

- Kaworu-kun!

E juntou as ultimas forças do corpo debilitado para correr junto do anjo.

Abraçou o jovem pálido com uma necessidade sobre-humana. Seu coração batia tão rápido e tão alegre que podia se esquecer de tudo ao seu redor. As lagrimas, despencavam tão intensamente que marcavam o ritmo em que sua cabeça girava. Sentia-se tonto, perdido num torpor maravilhoso que lhe livrava de todos os sentidos deixando-lhe leve, livre de qualquer 'realidade'.

- Venha comigo, Shinji-kun...

Kaworu tomou gentilmente seus lábios como sempre fizera. Transpassava mais uma vez todo seu afeto através de um simples gesto com a mesma vitalidade e mesma intensidade de quem sequer por um minuto duvidava da magnitude de um sentimento tão forte e proibido quanto aquele que envolvia os dois corações e não obstante as duas almas.

Logo, o mesmo clarão lhe cegou e envolveu, dissolvendo todas as trevas.

Ao abrir os marejados porém límpidos olhos castanhos, não pode crer. Tudo se tornara resplandecente e belo mais uma vez. As formas recuperaram sua vivacidade e solidez, como num doce sonho materializado.  
Maravilhou-se olhando para os lados admirado. E não pode deixar de ruir em fluidas lagrimas ao ver todos a sua volta lhe sorrindo gentilmente.

Kaji, Ritsuko, Asuka, Yue... seu pai.

Enquanto isso, na praia o ultimo foco de vida se extinguia trazendo a tona o suspiro final de uma humanidade castigada pela própria imprudência de se opor a Deus e a si própria.

- Você merece o céu, Shinji-kun...

**_"No princípio criou Deus os céus e a terra. A terra era sem forma e vazia; e havia trevas sobre a face do abismo, mas o Espírito de Deus pairava sobre a face das águas. Disse Deus: haja luz. E houve luz. Viu Deus que a luz era boa; e fez separação entre a luz e as trevas. E Deus chamou à luz dia, e às trevas noite. E foi à tarde e a manhã, o dia primeiro."_** _Gênesis Cap. 1 vers. 1-5_

Até o presente momento, está é minha fanfic favorita  
Se pudesse designar uma cor para ela, seria azul marinho.

**Camaleao**

Gostou? Acha que o Shinji é um frouxo e não merecia ter um final desse jeito OU simplismente detestou e quer seus minutos de leitura de volta? DEIXE UM REVIEW! :D


End file.
